


Me + You = Three

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After finding out you, the Reader, are pregnant, you're beyond nervous to tell boyfriend Harrison. How will he react when he learns he's going to be the father of your unborn child?





	Me + You = Three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

At first, you had thought the unannounced barf-fest at work had to do with last night's dinner.

Oh, how you were sorely mistaken.

When you got back to your apartment, you took three different brands of pregnancy tests (because if dating one of the top scientists of the modern age had taught you anything, it was trial and error was key).

Each one came out positive.

You don't even know where to begin! You thought about _maybe_ having kids _one day_ , but now seeing as that day was suddenly on the horizon, it was about time you started getting things in order. Like, telling your boyfriend for one thing.

And this was the real problem. Harrison has never mentioned anything about having kids in the future, and if it does come up in conversation, he glosses over it. That sneaky avoidance trick politicians and actors use when they're asked a particular question they want to avoid. Which could only mean...

What if when you tell him the news, that you're carrying his unborn child, he freaks out? What if he leaves you? How could you possibly deal with that outcome?

Your fingers hover over the keyboard on your phone. At first, they type out various phrases like:

 _Remember that_ amazing _night we had a while back...?_

DELETE.

_Guess what I'm carrying (and it's not in my hands!)?_

DELETE.

C _ongrats on being a_ _soon-to-be_ _DILF._

DELETE. DELETE. DELETE.

No. Obviously you couldn't just drop a bomb like this on him through a text! Especially something of this magnitude. It had to be face-to-face. It was the right thing to do, after all. So you settle with: _What do you say to Chinese tonight? I'll pick up and bring to yours?_

A couple minutes later, though it felt like a decade, Harrison finally texts back:

 _Good thinking,_ _as always_ _. See you soon._

And so, after picking up both your favourites at Central City's best Chinese place, you make your way to Harrison's, mind reeling from being overworked with figuring out the right way to tell him. When you reach his front door, you give it a quick knock while opening it and an “I'm here!” to announce your presence. Harrison wheels over to greet you, while you bend down to plant a kiss on his lovely lips. _Lips that got you into_ _this_ _current predicament, no doubt._

“Hi, honey,” he says, quickly checking you out, almost too fast to catch. “You're looking extra beautiful today.” You give a little laugh.

“You're just saying that because I brought the food.”

“It takes multiple accumulating components to create a whole,” Harrison teases. You set the food down on the dining table and the two of you dig in. You both describe your days, what silly things your coworkers did today, how you each couldn't wait to see the other later. After each new subject that came up, the news of your pregnancy would be on the tip of your tongue, ready tell him.

But you could never follow through.

“Would you mind passing me a fortune cookie?” Harrison asks. You hand him one and leave the other for yourself.

“What does it say?”

Harrison straightens out the little strip of paper and reads, “'Life changing information is just around the corner.'” _Whoa, they must have a real psychic working on these ones._ “Interesting. Maybe it has to do with our work down at the Lab. Let's see what yours says.”

You crack the cookie open and read your fortune.

“'Be wary with your trust. Not everyone is what they seem.' I bet it means Barb at the reception desk. I think she's a scam artist. I've had my eye on her...”

“Here, let me pour you a drink to calm your suspicions,” Harrison says while preparing you a hit from his coveted alcohol collection.

“Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks.”

“That's different,” he notices. “We normally have a drink or two after dinner.”

“Well, I'm trying something new,” you shrug. “Maybe I'll lay off the alcohol for a while, you know, to get in better shape!” Harrison's eyebrow arches, a sign he's not buying it.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Okay. It seemed there would be no 'perfect' time to tell him. Might as well be now, right? “Hey, do you think you could help me with this equation? I want to see if my math is right.”

“Sure.” He sounds surprised, yet delighted you've come to him with a supposed math question. You pull out a pad of paper and pen from your bag. You scribble out a couple words and signs, then hand it to him. Harrison plays with his glasses while squinting, then becomes very still. Worryingly still. His eyes don't leave your scrawl with the written equation: _Me + You = Three._

Your heart races waiting for an answer, a reaction, anything.

“Listen,” you start, trying to remain calm. “I know we've never actually discussed children, but-”

“This changes everything,” Harrison says, almost like to himself. “This wasn't in the plan...” You can't help the tears starting to well up in your eyes. _This is the end, isn't it?_

“...But what a miracle it is.”

A rush of relief courses through you and out with an exhale. “Really? You think so?”

“I'm positive.” Harrison's smile is everything you needed. “Anything that results from us, more specifically from you, is undoubtedly a gift.” His hand hovers in front of your stomach. “Can I...?” You nod.

Harrison places his hand on you, and when he does, you can almost see his thoughts. Wondering what your futures will be like with this baby in it.

“Amazing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time flies by, even if it didn't necessarily feel that way. Carrying a baby was beyond hard work and felt like the days drained on and on.

Shortly after confessing the news, he asked you to move in with him. It was hard being on your feet all day, but luckily you had Harrison, who would dote on you without the need for a prompt. A lot, come to think of it. Maybe even excessive. When you scratch your neck ever so slightly? Harrison's there, hands at the ready to give a massage, for fear you're hurting. Thinking about going in for that chocolate cake in the fridge? Forget it – Harrison is lurking around the corner, readying himself to lecture you about caffeine intake with pregnancy. Or when you're both out and about, he has to give everyone an ocular pat-down for any possible threat to your health or safety. Not to mention the nine million texts he sends throughout the day to see how you're doing. And sure, it might be a little much, but you're having his baby and it's probably something to do with strong male instincts to be so protective over you.

Currently, you wander around the vast modern house you have been calling your home for six months now, with no aim. Even though it's the weekend, Harrison is trying to figure out some problem at work with his team. Apparently, it's crucial in finding out something important. You can never remember all the scientific things he tells you.

But the strange part is that you haven't heard from him for the entire time that he's been gone. Normally you would have had a bunch of texts from him already. Now it's you worrying. You take out your phone and call his cell... Wait. His ringtone is coming from the bedroom. He must have forgotten it here. Well, you'll just have to take it to him. You need out of the house anyway.

You take the scenic route to S.T.A.R. Labs to avoid the traffic and walk right on in, trying to remember which room it was the team of scientists worked in the most. Aha! You heard voices. Rounding the corner, you peek your head into the room, and sure enough, there he is. Harrison consults one of his colleagues, a shorter fellow, about some piece of tech that looked like a tricked-out pair of sunglasses.

“Harrison?” you call. All heads turn at the sound of your voice. You wave his phone in the air and fully enter the room. “You forgot this at home. Thought I'd drop by.”

“You didn't need to do that,” he says quietly, rolling up to you.

“I know. I wanted to. You do so much for me, I wanted to return the favour.” The other three pairs of eyes can't stop staring at you in shock. More precisely at your very round stomach.

“I don't believe we've met,” you address the situation. Harrison closes his eyes momentarily, then turns to face his team.

“(Y/N), this is Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry.”

“Hi,” you say. They all greet you a little awkwardly. _Did Harrison not mention you_ _to them_ _?_

“Hello,” Cisco says. “You're very... _pregnant_.”

“ _Cisco,_ ” the woman, Caitlin, chides.

“What? She _is_.”

“It's nice to, um, finally meet you, (Y/N),” Barry says with a kind, yet slightly weirded-out smile. You catch them giving each other odd looks while Harrison isn't looking.

“Harrison, can I talk to you for a second?” He wheels himself out into the hall, following you away from the room. “What was that all about?” you ask. “They were acting very strange. Almost like they'd never heard of me, _ever_?”

“I don't share details about my personal life at work,” he puts simply.

“But it felt more than that, too! Like they know something I don't.” A funny look crosses his face for a second, then it disappears.

“You know I love you more than I can say, right?” he asks. You nod.

“And I love you just as much.” There's a pause. You can tell he's thinking hard.

“If something were to _happen_ , and I had to leave here-”

“You mean move away?”

“Uh, yeah, move away. Would you come with me?”

 _Why would he need to leave Central City?_ “Is it far away?”

“Some might say that.”

“Not that it matters because _of course_ I would go with you. We have to be together.” You place a hand on your round stomach. “All of us.”

“It makes me _incredibly_ happy to hear you say that.” Harrison sets his hand on top of yours and the moment he does, the baby kicks. His face lights up.

“Whoa, powerful kick!” you note. He smiles.

“Fast, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The last bit of the story takes place around S01E20, when Team Flash figures out Wells is Thawne, hence the awkwardness between the Team.
> 
> Request by Tumblr user @bartallenisbae: "Hey I was wondering if you could write a eobard thawne x reader about the reader finding out she is pregnant and is scared to tell eobard but he is really happy and he gets over protective during the pregnancy"


End file.
